


The Sexcapades of Peter Parker: Vol I

by therogueheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Boys in Skirts, Breathplay, Bulging (kink), Cum Swallowing, Doggy Style, Eating out, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slight feminization, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, bulging, degredation, eating ass, graphic smut, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueheart/pseuds/therogueheart
Summary: Prompt fill for a Tumblr request.All characters are 17, which may fall under the age of consent in your country.Peter Parker getting mercilessly used by the various members of his high school football team.Each chapter features a different pairing and a different set of kinks. Each chapter title will be labelled with the pairing(s) featured and each chapter summary will display the kinks featured.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Clint Barton, Peter Parker/Scott Lang, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Thor, Scott Lang/Tony Stark/Peter Parker, Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179





	1. Information

Chapter 1 - Scott Lang/Peter Parker/Tony Stark

Chapter 2 - Peter Parker/Clint Barton

Chapter 3 - Peter Parker/Thor

Chapter 4 - Peter Parker/Steve Rogers

These are the current planned and drafted chapters. If you would like to see more chapters involving these pairings or an ending orgy chapter, please leave comments and kudos ❤  
Please heed the kink tags for each chapter, located in the chapter summary. Also, nobody in this fic explicitly practises safe sex, but for the sake of being an accountable adult, please assume they all get frequently tested and please remember in real life to be safe and wear protection when possible. 


	3. Scott Lang/Peter Parker/Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thigh Fucking | Blowjobs | Cum Swallowing | Degradation | Eating Out/Ass Eating | Anal Fingering

He’d forgotten his lanyard in the locker rooms, and he was never more thankful that he had. Tony leaned in the doorway of the locker rooms and smirked, one brow lifting at the scene that greeted him. Peter was pressed up against a row of lockers chest first, up on the tip-toes of his pristine, white sneakers, ass pushed out and back against Scott Lang’s face as the man ate him out with the enthusiasm of a starved wolf. 

Peter’s soft cotton-fleece shorts had been tugged down around the lower portion of his thighs, Lang’s face buried between the fat globes of his asscheeks, hands keeping them spread apart whorishly. Peter’s cheek was pressed against the cool metal of the locker, eyes screwed shut and lips parted. He was letting out soft, whimpery moans, trembling as Scott’s tongue fucked into him in wriggled, forceful thrusts. 

“Skipping the after-party, are we?” He announced his presence, amusement curling around his words. Peter’s eyes flew open on a gasp but Lang barely reacted, shooting Tony a cheeky thumbs up whilst doing something with his tongue that made Peter rise higher on his toes, lashes fluttering as his eyes rolled. Tony gave a low hum and prowled closer, pushing the door firmly shut behind him.

Coach was gone and so was everyone on the team, the school empty save for the three of them. The locker rooms got cleaned in the early morning, so they didn’t have to worry about any unwanted interruptions unless Tony wasn’t the only one who’d left something behind. 

“Is this where you are every time you skip out on the after-game festivities, slut?” He asked casually as he approached the shaking teen, watching as Peter’s hazy eyes snapped open to focus on him, a dark cherry blush spreading out over his cheeks. Peter straddled the line between being humiliated and turned on at such degradation, and Scott raised a hand to slap then squeeze a hearty grasp of the other teen’s asscheek. 

“Getting your ass ate right out here in the middle of the locker room like you’re some second rate pornstar, Parker? What would Aunt May think, hm? Seeing you with another boy’s tongue buried in your asshole, licking out the Captain’s cum from this morning?” He continued, reaching out a hand to cruelly pinch a pink little nipple bud through Peter’s shirt, squeezing and twisting the pebbled nub cruelly. The cheerleader whined high and mewling, spine arching and hips pushing back against Scott’s face. 

“Cap fucked him real good” Scott agreed, voice a little muffled. “Left him all open and sloppy like a girl. Took his tight little ass and turned it into a used _pussy_ ”. 

And well. Tony and Steve might have their differences, but he couldn’t deny the Captain was hung like a stud. Even at seventeen he had a cock grown men dreamed of, fat and engorged with a flared tip. He wistfully thought about early that morning, about watching Peter bouncing and drooling on it ‘for good luck later’, about the creamy, thick load that been dripping down Peter’s legs all day since. 

“Probably not worth fucking his ass anymore. He’s so used and gaping he’d struggle to even feel a _horse_ fucking him” Tony sneered, pinching Peter’s nipple tighter and relishing in the humiliated sound that Peter cried out in response, before he let him go and reached for the zipper of his jeans. 

“Good thing a whore has two holes” Scott teased, head popping up so he could lay his chin on the curve of Peter’s spine, winking at Tony. His lips were dark with use and slick with saliva and cum that had made his chin shiny and wet. His hair stuck up oddly where Peter must’ve reached back and grabbed a handful at some point. 

“I-If I’m so dirty then why are you still touching me?” Peter snarked back, but his voice wobbled and his gaze was firmly downcast, fixed on where Tony pushed his fingers into the folds of his underwear, rubbing firmly at his fattening cock. 

“Cum dumps are meant to be all nasty and used, sweetheart” Tony cooed at him, grinning wickedly as he raised a brow at Scott and tipped his head towards the benches. The other teen ducked his head to sink his teeth into Peter’s pink asscheek lightly before he shuffled back and onto his knees, gentle hands on Peter’s hips guiding him away from the wall.

For all they liked to humiliate and degrade Peter, they were always kind to him in equal measure. Scott’s hands were light and his thumb rubbed slow circles against Peter’s skin as he got them situated, and Tony pressed a soft, sweet kiss to the corner of the teary-eyed cheerleader as he slipped between him and the bench, spreading his thighs wide. 

Peter sank unsteadily down onto his hands and knees between them, ruddy cheeked and sniffling, but betrayed by the fact that his pretty little cock was hard and pink against his hip, round little balls drawn up tight in pleasure as Scott pushed two wet fingers straight into his sloppy hole, his swollen little rim sucking them in greedily. 

Peter buried his face against Tony’s thigh as he pulled his cock out, letting his half-hard length flop out. He took a gentle handful of Peter’s hair and pulled his head higher up, wrapping his other fingers loosely around his cock and slapping it against the teen’s cheek with a lewd smacking sound. 

“Maybe if you’re good enough we’ll take you back to the party with us” Tony hummed as he bounced his cock off Peter’s parted lips, watching the other teen open them wider pleadingly. “You could be our little party favor. The night’s entertainment. You’d be stuffed full of cum like a passed around fleshlight by the time we all left” he cooed, listening to the wet sound of Scott’s tongue curling in Peter’s used ass, licking at his velvety, warm inner walls. 

“Y-You _wouldn’t_ ” Peter protested weakly, as though that wasn’t how he ended most nights anyway, as though he wasn’t already chasing the rounded head of Tony’s cock when he slapped it against the teen’s mouth again, licking desperately at it like a dog with a spoonful of peanut butter. 

“A fleshlight would be tighter than Parker” Scott commented cheekily from where he’d stopped licking around his fingers to watch Tony cockslap the middle teen, gaze alert and hungry. He pushed his fingers deeper into Peter’s ass, pressing into his soft body until Peter’s hole was pursed and straining around his top knuckles, still trying to pull him deeper. 

Tony wasted no more time playing around or teasing, rubbing his thumb over Peter’s jaw as a brief, wordless warning and check-in before he grasped his half-chubbed cock and pushed it between Peter’s soft lips, feeling the warm, wet slide of his tongue along its underneath and the lightest scrape of his teeth over the sensitive, flushed tip. 

Peter’s mouth was warm and wet when he pursed his lips around Tony’s cock, suckling messily between soft little gasps, Tony’s cock pushing his cheeks out and round. The wet little slurps had soft ripples of pleasure travelling up and down his cock and he let his head fall back a little, uttering a light fuck, yeah as Scott twisted his fingers in Peter’s ass, brushing around but never quite touching that hidden sweet spot. 

Peter’s mouth created a warm, sloppy suction around his cock that alternated in its tightness as the teen gave him a sloppy but eager blowjob, legs spread wide and spine arched to give Scott easier access to his hole, needy and whorish as he knelt between them. 

Scott’s cock was heavy and hot in his jeans and he shifted, dragging the zipper down to free it from the uncomfortable confines of his clothes. He pushed his tongue deep into the boy’s fluttering hole as he dropped his hands to push his thighs together, feeling where they were soaked and slick with spit and cum.

He pulled his fingers slowly free of the cheerleader’s soft, wet body, wrapping them around his cock to lube it up a little with the mess of saliva and cum they were coated in before he pushed Peter’s thighs together tighter, folding over him and pushing his cock between those taut little thighs with a groan. “Oh, _fuck_ , yeah”. 

Peter’s balls were tight and small when his cock brushed past them, and he could feel the way Peter’s cock twitched once his own was sheathed fully between those toned legs. It was a good squeeze, Peter’s lithe muscles firm and just slicked enough to make the friction pleasant as Scott pulled his hips back a little then fucked forwards again, leaning to the side to watch where his cock slid in and out of the cheerleader’s legs. 

“Look at that, Parker. Your hole is so useless he had to use your legs” Tony cooed above them both, tugging softly on Peter’s hair. The cheerleader whimpered around his cock, sending a little ripple of vibrations that caressed the leaking tip of his cock, Peter’s pink little tongue curling around him to catch the bead of pre-cum that was squeezed from the slit. 

Scott had begun to hump the tight squeeze of Peter’s thighs like a dog, chin hooked over his shoulder and arms wrapped around him, holding him steady as he watched his cock fucking through with bright eyes and parted lips. 

Peter was mewling like he was actually getting fucked, thighs shaking slightly as he slurped Tony's cock eagerly, pawing at his thighs and doing his damndest to wring the the footballer of anything he’d give him. Tony’s groan dropped an octave as he let his thighs flex, nudging his hips upwards so his cock pushed further into Peter’s mouth. It wasn’t long before he was pumping his hips up in short thrusts, leaning back and sucking air through his teeth, nose scrunching and teeth bared as he twisted his hand in Peter’s hair and watched his cock slide in and out of his pretty mouth. 

“ _Fuck_ , yeah. C’mon Parker, milk me like a good slut” he breathed out, gaze dropping to watch where Scott’s slender cock thrust between his thighs, shiny with the filthy mixture that eased its way. “Make me cum before Scott does and we _might_ let you cum” he added, grinning when Peter’s wide eyes flicked up to him and he hollowed his cheeks tightly, motivated. 

His lips were a tight, velvet ring around Tony’s cock and his trembling thighs were a warm, firm fleshlight for Scott’s as he balanced between them, whimpering when a hard thrust from Scott drove their cocks together and pushed him another inch down on Tony’s length. Both footballers were speeding up, chasing their individual releases. 

Peter slumped against Tony’s thighs and brought a hand up, drooling over his cock and he kneaded at the other teen’s balls lightly, moaning in relief and pleasure when they tensed and pulsed under his grip, Tony’s cock giving a fat, floppy twitch over his flattened tongue before it pumped a thick pulse of warm cum over his tongue and down his throat, the footballer fucking his hips up into his mouth with a loud groan and a trailed off curse. 

Scott watched him with wide eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. “Fuuuck, Stark. That’s right, feed him good” the other teen yipped, trailing off into a light groan as he buried his face down into Peter’s flank, one hand moving from his hip to wrap around his flushed, burning cock, dragging it down so his own rode the length of Peter’s. 

Peter’s mouth was still full of cock and his moans stoked Tony’s oversensitivity until all three of them were panting as Scott rut forwards once, twice, then came against Peter’s stomach, stifling his harsh sound of pleasure as Peter desperately rocked his hips, eager for his reward. 

Scott obliged him haphazardly, squeezing his cock and thumbing the slight until the cheerleader’s eyes rolled and he splattered the floor between Tony’s heels with pearly globs of cum. 

They rode out their highs and caught their breath together, sticky and sated. Peter let Tony’s cock fall from his mouth with a wet trail of saliva, watching it flop down wet and softening against his hip as Scott eased his cock from between his still tensed thighs, skin tacky with drying cum, sweat and drool. 

“We’ve probably missed most of the good stuff at the party by now” Scott lamented as he leaned back on his haunches, tucking himself back into his pants. 

Tony reached out and wiped a steak of cum from the corner of Peter’s mouth, his smile fond and pleased as Peter fixed hazy, dark eyes on him. “Yeah, but this was _better_ ”. 


End file.
